


Davekat cuddles and cuteness

by AngelWings666



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWings666/pseuds/AngelWings666





	Davekat cuddles and cuteness

Karkat was fucking angry. 

Today was just not his day, everyone and everything was getting on his nerves. He had almost punched Terezi in the face, and he had to admit he was still daydreaming about breaking her stupid fucking red glasses. 

Not to mention Sollux. That stupid walking speech impediment had fucking tap danced on every single one of his nerves and Karkat was ridiculously close to drowning him in his own honey. Equius too, that little shit had it coming from the moment Karkat had seen him. He had been threatening Nepeta when Karkat walked in, and fucking hell Karkat had lost it. No one had ever seen Equius scared before but gogdamn he had backed away from short little firecracker as soon as he got the chance. Nepeta, frightened and shaky, had tried to thank Karkat for being kind, but he had rudely brushed her off and was just now starting to feel bad.

Eridan was unbearable at even the best of times, with his stupid fucking hair and his even more stupid accent, and his fucking cape. Who the fuck even wears capes anymore!?

Rose Human and Kanaya were sickening together, and unbearable apart, so disgustingly in love that it made Karkat’s insides turn. And John fucking Egbert, that fucking bulgemuncher, Karkat hated him just for breathing.

And Dave Fucking Strider. With his shitty fucking glasses and his stupid pretty eyes and his fucking perfect hair and gog fucking DAMMIT he was just so-

Karkat’s train of thought was cut off mid sentence, as Dave Fucking Strider walked into his room.

“Everyone is telling me that Nubbs McShouty is in a bad mood today… wanna tell me what’s wrong?” 

Karkat groaned and rolled over to face the wall. He really couldn’t deal with this right now, he really fucking couldn’t.

He felt a weight settle down on his bed and sighed softly. 

“Karkat?” Dave’s voice was soft, like someone approaching a dangerous animal. Karkat just huffed in response, clutching the pillow tighter and grunting once.

He felt a pair of hands smooth over the back of his sweater. “C’mon babe, you can tell me what’s wrong… I won’t tell anyone else, I promise.”

Karkat fucking hated him. He hated his so much, with his caring personality and his melodic voice and his fucking hand that felt so fucking good and-  
Before Karkat knew what he was doing, he had turned and buried his face in Strider’s shirt, wrapping his arms tight around the human’s waist.

Dave froze for a second, before sliding his arms around the small troll, moving one to play with his messy hair. “It’s okay Karkat, I’ve got you….”

Karkat ended up telling Dave everything he had been feeling for the past few days, every single little thing that had just piled up to result in this bad mood. But unfortunately, one he started, he just couldn’t stop.

“... And I’m still so fucking confused about my quadrants, I mean Terezi’s been teasing me for ages for being the only troll with no quadrant full, but I’m so sure that you’re my matesprit and I just w-want you so bad…”

Karkat’s eyes widened and he covered his mouth, but it was too late. Dave pulled back a little, making Karkat panic. “N-No! Please don’t leave, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…”

Dave slid off his sunglasses slowly, folding them and putting them on the bedside drawer.

As always, Karkat got completely lost in Dave’s crimson eyes, so much so that he completely missed what Dave was saying.

“Wait, could you repeat that please?” This time, Karkat tried to pay attention.

“Karkat, I know how serious this is to you… You really think I’m your matesprit?” Dave’s voice was quiet, but still had that melodic quality that Karkat hated so much.

Loved. Hated. Loved. Hated. Who the fuck was he even kidding anymore?

Karkat nodded slowly. “ I mean, it’s completely okay if you don’t want that, in fact I’ll totally understand if you never want me to talk to you again, but I just, I’ve never been this flushed for anyone before. But who would want to be with me anyway? I’m just a troll, a fucked up failure of a leader who let everyone down and I-”

He was cut off by a kiss, which caught him completely by surprise, making him fall silent and instead devote his energy to gripping and tugging the human closer.

Unfortunately, the kiss was too short for Karkat’s liking. Dave pulled back slowly, watching him and smirking. “Love you too, idiot.”


End file.
